Shadow Times
Shadow Times is the name of a main quest and boss fight of Chapter V in Shadow Fight 3. It is the second boss fight of Chapter V, which takes place on the island, in front of a cave. Story Marcus notices the abnormality in Chief's beard and hands, which he guesses is because of shadow energy. Moira further explains that the shadow energy, which she refers to as power, appeared when Shadow brought her to the island long ago. The locals accepted her as their own kind and respected the power, but this Chief ignored Shadow's warning and exploited it. Chief tells her to shut up and because the party is refusing to leave, he decides to punish them himself. Fight Info Chief is fought as the second boss of Chapter V. The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must score three victories in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Chief before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Enemy Info *Name: Chief of the Islanders *Fighting Style: Dynasty *Weapon: Golden Crescents *Armor: Wings of Reign *Helm: Chief's Crown *Ranged Weapon: Sky Lord (Bow) Special Ability *'Island Control' Chief charges both hands with shadow energy, and then bends down and thrusts the ground with both hands, creating a massive earthquake and knocking the player away (but deal no damage to the player). After that, two shadow vines will appear, dangling down from the cave ceiling. The Chief then will continuously send out two shadow roots from both hands, which will travel the ground all the way towards the player. The player will receive damage upon contact with either the vines or the roots. Chief will send roots for every 3 seconds, after the last roots disappear. He will keep sending roots until the player is defeated, takes damage, or if the player manages to get behind Chief. The player can dodge the vines by rolling forward, while the roots can also be dodged by jumping. They can start with rolling forward to pass through the first vine, then jump to dodge the roots, and then performs another forward roll to pass through the second vine. Once the gap is close enough, player can either attack Chief or jump forward/get around to get behind him in order to stop this ability. The player also can immediately attack the Chief after they have passed the first vine if they have a move that can reach Chief without making them touch the vine, i.e. double sweeps or shadow abilities. Move and Perks *'Scrapper ' A sequence of 5 attacks with Deer Horns. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapon. *'Regeneration ' A chance to replenish a percentage of incoming body hit damage as health over 2 seconds. *'Flurry ' Increase damage for each hit while maintaining a Combo of 3 hits. *'Cornered Cat ' Gain more damage when Chief's health is under 25%. Shadow Abilities *'Twist ' Spins around, striking outwards with the Deer Horns before tucking in his arms and pirouetting into the air surrounded by a ring of Shadow Energy. *'Burst ' Slams a fist into the ground, causing a close-range explosive burst of Shadow energy around the Chief, and teleporting him backwards. *'Hailstorm ' Shoots an arrow upwards to unleash rains of arrows. Rewards Winning this fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems, and they level up to level 15. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. The players receive Leash, the Legendary Special Move for Kusarigama. Additionally, they also obtain three more cards (plus one bonus card). These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks, with a rarity of either Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery shadow times (1).jpg shadow times (2).jpg shadow times (3).jpg shadow times (4).jpg shadow times (5).jpg shadow times (6).jpg shadow times (7).jpg shadow times (8).jpg shadow times (9).jpg shadow times (10).jpg shadow times (11).jpg shadow times (12).jpg shadow times (13).jpg shadow times (14).jpg shadow times (15).jpg Shadow times (22).jpg Shadow times (23).jpg|If player loses Shadow times (24).jpg shadow times (16).jpg shadow times (17).jpg shadow times (18).jpg shadow times (19).jpg|If player wins shadow times (20).jpg shadow times (21).jpg Trivia *Chief will perform a unique victory pose if the player gets defeated by his vines or roots, which is different from the usual Deer Horns victory pose. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Bosses